1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle accessories and more particularly to an improved rear view mirror arrangement for a bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Because of the ever increasing popularity of bicycle riding for recreation, sport and exercise, bicycle safety is being stressed more and more. One bicycle accessory which contributes substantially to bicycle safety is a rear view mirror.
Heretofore, it has been common practice to mount such a rear view mirror on the handle bar of a bicycle. This mounting arrangement has certain disadvantages which the present invention overcomes. First, mounting the mirror on the handle bar locates the mirror at the level of the rider's upper body portion. This portion of the body, measured from the outerside of one arm to the outerside of the other arm, is relatively wide, with the result that such upper body portion projects a substantial distance beyond each side of the bicycle frame and often obstructs the rider's field of view in the mirror. Secondly, the arrangement of the handle bar, brakes and shift lever of a racing bicycle is such that the rider shifts the position of his hands and arms quite frequently when operating the brakes and shift lever. In many of these positions, the rider's field of view in the mirror is at least partially obstructed.
With a handle bar mounted mirror, the only way of avoiding such obstruction of the rider's field of view is to provide the mirror with a mounting bracket which is sufficiently long to locate the mirror a substantial distance laterally outboard of the handle bar. This outboard location of the mirror is undesirable since it renders the mirror prone to damage, is inconvenient when storing the bicycle, and requires a relatively rugged and costly mirror mounting bracket.